Demigods
by Akamegane7
Summary: America dan semua nations tadinya adalah demigod sebelum mereka meninggal dan menjadi nations! Bagaimana kehidupan mereka selama menjadi demigod di CHB? Main Chara: Alfred F. Jones. Typos allert! don't like don't read! enjoy guys


**Aura777 Present**

**A Hetalia and PJATO Crossover**

**Demigods**

**PJATO © Rick Riordan**

**Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya**

.

.

.

America sebelumnya pernah menjadi seorang anak normal. Tidak dapat dibilang normal juga sebenarnya, karena sebelum dia menjadi nation, dia tidak pernah seutuhnya menjadi manusia. Dulu, jauh sebelum dia diperebutkan oleh England dan France, Alfred adalah anak dari nyonya Helena Jones dan dewa Zeus. Ya, Alfred adalah seorang _demigod._

Alfred kecil yang berusia 6 tahun, kabur dari rumah karena selalu terkena KDRT dari ibunya. Luka-luka dia dapatkan di sekujur tubuhnya, dan mimpi buruk selalu mendatanginya. Mimpi itu selalu sama, dia meninggal karena terbunuh oleh seekor banteng berukuran raksasa yang berjalan menggunakan 2 kaki serta mengenakan sebuah popok.

Dengan menggendong tas biru kesayangannya di punggung dan sebuah pisau lipat rakitannya sendiri dan juga uang tabungannya, Alfred kabur dari rumah tanpa tahu apa yang akan memburunya. Dengan bekal seadanya, Alfred tinggal di dalam tenda kulit hewan portable yang dia bawa di dalam tasnya. Sering kali, monster-monster bermata satu atau wanita-wanita yang mempunyai sayap seperti kelelawar mengejarnya dan Alfred selalu kabur dan bersembunyi ke gua-gua yang ada.

Isak tangis selalu terdengar dari mulut kecil Alfred. Tetapi selalu ada sebuah suara yang menenangkan dirinya. Alfred sendiri tidak pernah tahu itu suara siapa, tetapi suara itulah yang selalu menghibur dan menguatkan dirinya. Ya, suara itu adalah suara dari Yang Maha Agung, Dewa Zeus.

* * *

><p>Suatu hari, Alfred kecil sedang menikmati daging kelinci buruannya dengan lahap. Maklum, dia habis kabur dari buruan seekor cyclops. Tetapi ketika dia sedang asik mengunyak potongan terakhir dari daging kelinci itu, datanglah orang asing. Segera saja, Alfred menjatuhkan dagingnya dan menarik pisau lipatnya dari dalam sabuk kulitnya.<p>

"Mau apa kau?" Tanyanya.

"Hem? Aku? Aku mau menjemputmu" Kata orang itu. Matanya sayu seperti orang kurang tidur. Kucing yang berada di atas kepalanya juga demikian.

"S-siapa kau? Kau bukan salah satu dari _mereka _kan?"

"Aku…" orang itu menguap sekali "namaku…" menguap lagi "Heracles Karpusi" lagi-lagi menguap, namun kali ini lebih lebar dan panjang.

"Aku tidak menanyakan namamu orang asing! Tetapi aku menanyakan KAU-BUKAN-SALAH-SATU-DARI-_MEREKA-_KAN!"

"Oh, kalau yang kau maksud monster-monster bodoh itu, bukan, aku bukan mereka. Aku sama seperti kau. Seseorang yang _spesial_"

"Maaf tuan, mungkin kau salah orang. Aku hanyalah seorang anak indian kecil di dalam pelarian tanpa tujuan dan terus akan begitu"

Sekali lagi, Heracles menguap seakan bosan dengan penjelasan oleh si kecil Alfred. Namun sepertinya tidak demikian, karena Heracles memang bertampang seperti itu dari tadi.

"Aku tahu, Alfred F. Jones. Karena itulah, aku ingin membawamu ke sebuah _camp_"

"Camp? Apa itu? Apakah itu nama sebuah perkampungan indian lain? Dan bagaimana kau bisa tahu namaku?"

"Bukan..akan aku jelaskan nanti di jalan saja ya"

Heracles lalu mengeluarkan sebuah uang emas dari dalam sakunya dan melemparkannya ke tanah. Tak lama kemudian, tanah itu menelan koin emas itu dan bergejolak seakan ada gempa bumi tektonik dadakan. 2 menit kemudian, guncangan itu berhenti. Namun, tiba-tiba dari dalam tanah munculah sebuah mobil modern berwarna kuning alias TAXI yang disetir oleh 3 perempuan aneh.

"Naik!" Seru yang mengendalikan setir. Matanya yang Cuma satu bergerak-gerak liar ke arah Heracles dan Alfred.

Dengan lemas, Heracles membuka pintu dan masuk ke dalamnya. Diikuti oleh Alfred kecil. Untungnya, dia tidak mengeluarkan alat-alatnya tadi. Jadi dia tidak repot mengemasnya kembali.

"Ke mana?" Tanya si nenek yang berada di sebelah kanan sopir. Lubang matanya terlihat kosong karena memang tidak ada mata di sana.

"Camp Half Blood, Greece"

"OK! Oi kau! Ayo tancap gas!"

"Yak! Semuanya, kencangkan sabuk kalian!"

Dan si nenek sopir pun menjalankan taxinya dengan kecepatan yang luar biasa. Alfred menengok ke arah sang pemuda yang membawanya itu. Namun sepertinya Alfred perlu mengubur pertanyaannya terlebih dahulu, karena Heracles sudah tertidur pulas dengan seekor kucing di pangkuannya.

Alfred melihat pemandangan sekelilingnya yang tampak buram melalui jendela taxi sebelum tiba-tiba dia terantuk jok depan karena taxi itu mendadak berhenti. Rasanya? Sangat tidak nyaman sekali. Bisakah kalian membayangkan kau sedang mengendarai sepeda dan tiba-tiba menabrak sebuah pohon beringin besar? Nah begitulah rasanya kira-kira.

"Kita sampai! Hei kau! Siapa namamu? Kupikir aku kenal kau" Kata si nenek yang duduk di sebelah kiri sang supir.

"Zzzz…." Masih tidur. Heracles masih tertidur pulsa sampai setetes benda cair yang mengandung enzim ptialin keluar dari dalam mulutnya.

"Mata! Berikan mata itu!" Si nenek mencolok lubang mata si nenek yang menjadi supir dan menarik bola matanya keluar.

"Hah! Aku membutuhkannya bodoh!"

"Tunggu dulu!"

Si nenek itu lalu memasukkan benda bulat yang licin itu ke dalam lubang matanya. Pandangannya tetap tidak terlalu bagus, namun setidaknya dengan mata dia dapat melihat.

"Ah! Heracles! Anak Gaia!"

"Cih pantas saja dia tertidur terus. Lihat saja ibunya sudah jutaan tahun tertidur di dalam tanah" Kata si nenek yang duduk di sebelah kanan nenek yang jadi supir.

PLETUS!

Sebuah balon yang berasal dari hidung kepunyaan kucing milik Heracles pecah. Dan ternyata suara dari balon ajaib itu membangunkan Heracles lebih efektif daripada omongan nenek-nenek cerewet itu.

"Oh…Kita sampai…" Kata Heracles. Dia menguap lebar sekali dan merentangkan tangannya. Kucingnya juga ikutan melemaskan otot-ototnya di pangkuannya.

Alfred agak sedikit heran dengan kelakuan orang aneh yang membawanya ke tempat yang tak kalah aneh itu. Yang benar saja! Dia dibawa ke tempat puing-puing rongsok yang pasti tidak akan diijinkan ibunya untuk masuk ke dalam tenda mereka. Pasti itu.

Mereka lalu melanjutkan perjalanan yang konon menurut secarik kertas yang disimpan di dalam saku celana Heracles, akan memakan waktu 1 jam dengan berjalan kaki mereka akan menempuh perjalanan sejauh 1 kilometer lebih ke bawah tanah. Ya, di bawah puing-puing itu terdapat pintu rahasia menuju tempat tujuan mereka.

Sudah 45 menit mereka berjalan, mengikuti jalan setapak yang hanya bisa jalan searah. Alfred kecil sudah tampak sangat kelelahan. Kelihatan dari peluh yang membanjiri wajahnya. Heracles sebaliknya, jalannya sangat santai dan bahkan di cuaca yang sangat panas di bawah tanah itu keringat tidak terlihat di kulit cokelat Meditteranianya.

"Er..Mr. Karpusi?"

"Panggil aku Heracles saja"

"Kita masih jauh?"

"Tidak. Sebentar lagi kok"

Selalu itu yang ditanyakan oleh Alfred. Kaki-kaki kecilnya serasa mati rasa seiring dengan langkah beratnya. Setiap 5 menit sekali di lontarkan pertanyaan yang sama, dan mendapatkan jawaban yang sama pula. Dengan langkah gontai dan hampir pingsan karena persediaan air minum di dalam ranselnya juga sudah habis, Alfred kecil tetap berjuang mengikuti Heracles yang berjarak makin jauh darinya.

'Pucuk dicinta ulam pun tiba'. Begitulah kata pepatah. Tepat ketika Alfred kecil betulan akan pingsan, Heracles berhenti di sebuah pintu yang berwarna keemasan karena pintu itu memang terbuat dari emas dan mempunyai hiasan berupa zambrud dan rubi.

"Kita sampai…" Kata Heracles. Dia lalu mendorong pintu itu dan terbukalah sebuah suasana baru yang jauh lebih sejuk. Bahkan sejuknya bisa mengalahkan AC di dalam kamar kita sekarang.

Alfred ternganga dengan pemandangan yang cukup fantastis itu. Heracles dan Alfred lau masuk ke dalamnya dan pintu emas tadi menjeblak menutup kembali dan menghilang tanpa bekas.

Heracles menepuk pundak Alfred dengan malas dan memandangnya dengan tatapan mengantuk. "Hei nak, selamat datang di Camp Half Blood."

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: H-2! Gue mau UN tetap nekat bikin FF! sumpah deh setres gue gila! Eh woi sangking gilanya gue malah memilih bikin ini gara2 muak sama soal bahasa indonesia! Bikin pusing! #keleyengan**

**Ok itu curcol saya…dan ini FF emang abal banget karena ini sebagai ajang pelampiasan…pasti banyak typo deh! Oh yeh walaupun abal, bersediakah kalian semua mereview? Plis plis plis?**


End file.
